


Strangers in the Night

by jessahmewren



Series: Bedroom Adventures to Spice Up Your Love Life [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breaky - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Series, Sexual Roleplay, Some Humor, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: 02) Strangers in the Night: "Meet somewhere unfamiliar.  Pretend you two have never met.  Proceed to have an exciting rendezvous.”  Or more adventures in role play.





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is what the role play is called in the book Bedroom Adventures, so that's why it's a little corny XD. I enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoy reading. We meet two others who will play important "roles" later on ;). Enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

“Meet somewhere unfamiliar,” John read to him over morning coffee. “Pretend you two have never met. Proceed to have an exciting rendezvous.” John waggled his eyebrows at that, setting down the little book that he carried with him nearly everywhere now, reading it to Brian at nearly every opportunity. 

Brian sniffed. “So we’re to play strangers then.” 

John smiled. “Exactly babe. But I want us to really play it up.” He was using his hands now, picturing the entire thing in his head. “I want us to look different, act different. I want us to _feel_ different.” 

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit him. 

“Grow your beard out Bri.” 

“No, John. I hate the way I look with facial hair.” 

John scoffed. “And I think it’s dead sexy. Grow it out. For me? For the book?” 

Brian laughed. I’ll do it for you.” 

\--

It took him weeks to grow it out to John’s liking, but the day finally arrived that Bri had what John described as a “sexy stranger” beard that would be perfect for their next role play. John chose a bar they’d never been too, some newly opened nightclub in a trendy section of London…perfect for a clandestine encounter. He kissed Bri goodbye and told him he’d text him the location. His clothes were in the car since he’d have to change at work. 

“Can’t I come home first, love? I mean, we can pretend when we get there. We can at least ride together,” Brian argued. 

John shook his head. “No, Beardy Bri, we cannot. This has to feel authentic. So change at work. Meet me there.” 

Brian scowled. “For God’s sakes stop calling me that,” he said as he rubbed his chin with his hand. 

John caressed his face. “I love it, you know.” 

Brian sighed. “I’m shaving it tomorrow.” 

\--

John took nearly an hour to pick out what to wear. He tried to get in the mindset of a single man going out for a night of fun, so he picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans, a sharp looking button down and coordinating jacket. He checked himself out in the mirror. Very good…very gay…very doable. He wondered if he might catch a Brian tonight. A sly smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. The Uber he’d called suddenly texted him, reminding him he was downstairs. He would have to text Brian the location on the way. 

Inside the club it was dark and noisy, with pink and blue neon lighting lining the walls and ceiling. It wasn’t exactly the most aesthetic club he’d ever been in, but John had never been one for clubs really. Only he wasn’t himself tonight. He was still forgetting that. He leaned over the bar and ordered a White Russian, something he would ordinarily never drink, and just waited. 

Did club things. Looked good in his clothes. Scouted the room. _What the hell did you do in places like this?_ He began to panic without Brian, but he kept his cool. Then, someone brushed shoulders with him, and he sighed in relief. “Brian, where have you be—“

But when he turned around, the words stuck in his throat. A stunning blond wearing shades and a toothy grin was staring back at him, his arms crossed on the bar. “White Russian eh? My old man used to drink those.” The man called for two beers, while John just stared. 

“Who are you,” he finally got out. 

“Roger,” the man said, never removing the shades, only it came out “Roggahh,” and John’s eyes never left the man’s mouth.

“You’re Brian’s hubby aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” John finally managed, a bit flustered, “but how do you know that?”

The beers arrived, and Roger handed John one. “Brian’s my mate…we work together. Me and my boyfriend Freddie. See, he’s right over there.” 

Roger pointed to an equally beautiful and exotic man at a corner table who gave a smile and a little wave in their direction, probably used to being introduced that way.

John took a swig of his beer at about the same time Brian arrived, a confused look on his face. 

“Roger? Fancy meeting you here.” His eyes traveled between the two men. “You met my John then. John, this is Roger, we work together.” 

John swallowed thickly. “I gathered that.” 

Roger slapped John heartily on the back. “Well chaps I’ll leave you to it then. Perhaps we’ll meet up some time, yeah? Freddie and me and you and John.” 

Brian nodded. "That would be nice.” 

John smiled. “Very nice.” 

Roger disappeared onto the dancefloor, weaving his way back to his and Freddie’s table.

Brian never said a word to John. He just sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink. He gave John a cursory glance, and smiled. 

“I’m Brian, by the way. I’d buy you one, but I see you’re already covered,” he said shyly, easily slipping into the role play.

John nodded in Roger’s direction. “John. And that gentleman kindly offered.”

Brian smiled. “Lucky him, John.” 

John could feel his cheeks heat. “It doesn’t mean we can’t have our drinks together.” He cleared his throat. “What is it that you do?” 

“Social media marketing for a PR firm,” Brian rattled off easily. “It’s fun work…can be stressful at times. Like any job I suppose.” 

John cocked an eyebrow. “So you get to post on Instagram for a living?” 

Brian laughed, low and throaty, and inched casually placed hand on the younger man’s arm. 

“No, no, don’t be silly. It’s more…involved than that. But I wish.” 

“So tell me, John, what do you do?” 

John took a few more swigs of his beer. He was feeling flushed, the high of the role play and the buzz of the alcohol racing through his veins. “I work in IT,” he said. “I’m just a computer geek.” 

“Ooh,” Brian cooed softly, his lips making a perfect circle. “Geeks rule the world.” 

John’s fingers played with the sleeve of Brian’s jacket where his arm lay on the bar. “You think?” 

Brian blushed deeply and took another drink. His bottle was empty, and they ordered another round. The White Russian lay sweating and forgotten. “I know it.”

John felt bolder by his third beer, and he was leaning in on his elbows to practically swim in Brian’s hazel eyes. 

“Tell me why someone hasn’t already snapped you up Brian.” 

Brian smiled, slow and easy. “I’m difficult to live with,” he said with a frown. “I’m cantankerous and frustrating and never compromise,” he said with a huff.

“That’s not true,” John whispered. “I mean I’m sure that’s not true,” he said he’s hand going out to stroke Brian’s face. John smiled. “You can’t be all that bad.” 

Brian leaned into his touch. “It’s true,” he sighed. “I’m all that bad sometimes.” 

John stroked his thumb across his lips. “We’re all that bad sometimes.” 

A few moments went by as they just drunkenly swayed into each other, nearly tipping off the bar stools. “Would you like to dance?” John asked suddenly.

Brian nodded, and John led him to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his lithe figure, slotting his leg between his hips so he could softly grind against him to the thrumming beat. He could feel the firm jut of his erection pressing into him, and it pulled at something nostalgic within him, like the first time they’d ever made love. 

John ran his hands of his endless chest, so lean and beautiful, and up to cradle his face. “May I kiss you Brian?” He asked sweetly. Brian didn’t answer him, he just fell into his mouth, slotting his lips against his in an agonizingly slow and lingering kiss that left John starved for more. 

“I’m so glad I met you,” murmured Brian against his lips. 

John sighed, his breath uneven. “Me too.” 

They danced, swaying and undulating to the rhythmic beat until both of them were slick with sweat. John leaned over to Brian, nipping at his ear. 

“I hope you appreciate honesty,” John began.

Brian looked at him seriously, his eyes traveling to his lips. “Of course.” 

“Honestly I just want you to take me somewhere and fuck me.” 

Brian captured his lips, taking the lower between is teeth tugging. “I can do that,” Brian said breathlessly. 

They called a Uber, given them directions to the nearest hotel. Adrenaline was coursing through John’s veins as they approached a scowling receptionist, giggling, hand in hand. She gave them the key and they just made it to the seedy motel room and they were stripping off clothes, their mouths fused together. 

“I want your cock so bad Bri,” John panted, “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. Fuck me right now.”

“Gotta get you ready sweetheart. Jesus we don’t even have any lube.” 

John whined, stroking his cock. “Use the little bottle of complimentary lotion.” He was already on the bed, his bum in the air. “Come on, Bri!”

Brian started with two just to satisfy him, and John moaned, immediately rutting on his fingers. He wasn’t going to last, neither of them were. The walls were paper thin…people were probably dialing the front office right now. Brian didn’t care. He was stroking himself in time with his hand on John’s sweetspot. John took a third finger like a leaf settling onto a clear pond. 

“You read for me baby? Ready for me to fuck this pretty ass of yours?” 

John whined, twisting beneath him. “Been ready. Fuck me Bri. Fuck me hard. Make me scream.”

Brian pushed into him, causing John to gasp out his name. He didn’t wait long before he was moving inside of him, hard, jerky thrusts that moved John up the bed and knocked the headboard against the wall. 

“We’re gonna wake the neighbors my love,” Brian stuttered out between thrusts. 

John just mumbled out a weak “Fuck” as he caught his breath between being pounded into the mattress. 

John was touching himself as Brian came, slamming into him so hard he lost his grip on his cock. He helped him finish, stroking him until he was coming and calling out his name in pleasure. 

“You’re so good for me,” Brian said as he soothed into his hair, gathering the younger man up to his chest as he came down from his high. “So perfect for me.” 

John smiled. “Even though we just met?” 

Brian wrapped his arms around him. “Haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight?”

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr/twitter is @jessahmewren. Come say hello!


End file.
